Talk:Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three
Rasengan We shouldn't mention Rasengan in the article and have it as a parent jutsu. If a Rasengan wasn't shown, then we shouldn't mention it. Just because it has rasen in it's romanisation (we don't even have the kanji yet, it could be a different kanji that gets romanised as rasen) doesn't mean anything. It might turn out to be a completely different technique. Like something else ends up spinning, like the Flying Thunder God Kunai. Speculations aside, if it's not there, don't include it. General Awesomo (talk) 14:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Urrgh... Its just like you're saying for example Chidori Current doesn't involve Chidori. And the name Spiralling Spheres says it all since all jutsu which have Spiralling Sphere in their names all Rasengan derived jutsu, cuz Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere. If it would involve something else, its name woudn't include Spiralling Sphere. Nuff said!! :DD--Omojuze (talk) 14:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Rasen possibly =/= "Spiralling Sphere." The kanji could be 裸線/''rasen'', meaning "uninsulated electrical wire; open-wire line; bare wire; bare conductor." ::Bottom line is, you don't know for sure, you don't see a Rasengan... why include it then? General Awesomo (talk) 14:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Hahahaha, well you are that oblivious, fine its not really a big deal, probably we will see this jutsu in action next week so we can add it anytime, its not like its a big deal, remove it if you are that much of an idiot (no offense)..--Omojuze (talk) 14:11, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Although I am sure he will use the Rasengan next week, I have no problem with leaving it out for this week. There is no harm in waiting for one week until we know it for sure. Also, do not become so aggressive about it, calling him an idiot with no intention to offend him is contradictory.Norleon (talk) 14:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Omojuze, though not in a mature way, I'm glad you could finally see things in my perspective. General Awesomo (talk) 14:16, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, hahahah, i'm sorry if i offended you, I'm just trying to prove you wrong, cuz you are so wrong!! But sure lets wait, its not really big deal:)--Omojuze (talk) 14:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Really, TheUltimate3? It's the same reason we don't list Obito as a user of Asura Path just because he has a Rinnegan. Until it's seen, it shouldn't get included. Let's keep this consistent and free of assumptions. General Awesomo (talk) 14:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yes really. Unlike that example, having the name "Spiraling Sphere" in it, which is "Rasengan" is different than using a completely different technique. That being said, because apparently the kanji and the like are all kinds of effed up right now that situation is moot.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't like your attitude Omojuze, keep that up when with friends--Elveonora (talk) 14:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) TheUltimate3: All right. But I would still like to know what we would have happen to the article if the kanji did have 螺旋丸/''rasengan''. Would we include Rasengan in the article? Or wait until a Rasengan is shown? General Awesomo (talk) 14:38, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :We generally do not make assumptions on what a technique does until it's actually shown. In this case we should simply say Spiral Flash Ring Dance Howl is a technique mentioned by Minato Namikaze. Its effects have yet to be shown.. Because what else do we know about it? Nothing. Seelentau 愛議 14:45, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Seelentau with the clarification! Thanks, I appreciate it. General Awesomo (talk) 14:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::What is the difficulty in understanding that Rasengan is part of the technique? which technique Minato could own spiral spheres if nor Rasengan? The kanji confers, the user confers, would not be the first time we see him mix Rasengan with FTG, seriously, you will continue to ignore it?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:19, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::While it is most likely that a Rasengan is used, it's still nothing but an assumption based on the name of the technique. As I said, we don't know what this technique does, so we don't write what it possibly/most likely does. Seelentau 愛議 16:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Not what it does but what it contains, and Rasengan is part of the technique for sure, so it should be listed as parent at least. We can´t close our eyes here, because Kishimoto may have just made an allusion to the technique and never show it. I hope not. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Name I did my best with the translation, but I don't know if I should've used "super" or "ultra". I also don't know how to translate the second to last Kanji better than that... Seelentau 愛議 10:13, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :"Super" looks better than "ultra" as stated in Chōji and Kiba's techniques, and about the rest, I think you're right and as you said before, Minato has stunning techniques but with lame names ^_^ http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 10:17, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::San Shiki is not "participate formula." It's "version three," "style three," or "stage three" -- 壱式 (style 1)、弐式 (style 2)、参式 (style 3). Please refer to http://jisho.org/kanji/details/%E5%8F%82%E5%BC%8F or http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%8F%82#Japanese and http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%BC%8F#Japanese -- Fallacies (talk) 20:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Wiktionary is useless. Also, the translation of the technique is what was provided by our resident translator, and we're going to trust Seelentau over some random website that most likely uses the wrong romanization. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 23:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::If you say so. -- Fallacies (talk) 23:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::While I do agree that wiktionary isn't the best source (for me, that's still tangorin), I do believe the "participate" in the name is incorrect, and the kanji there does mean three/third. First, this isn't the first time the kanji appears in a jutsu name. Very recently, we saw Kiba's three-headed wolf, it had the same kanji. Second, ridiculously long name aside, this ties in with Minato's supposed "Second Step" Hiraishin back in the Nine-Tails' attack flashback, yes, I do know we had lengthy discussions about it. Three, it sounds less convoluted. And if you know a bit of game jutsu, and this is really stretching it, that's not the first time a "number style" appears in a technique name. Omnibender - Talk - 02:32, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Will be Seen? I was wondering since Shadow Clone Jutsu is required for the technique and Obito had just permanently destroyed Minato's right arm, will be be able to even perform the technique? Since Minato need hand seals to perform the technique. Omega64 (talk) 22:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Duh, Naruto will tell Minato he can make chakra arms. Omnibender - Talk - 01:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::But Chakra Arms don't necessarily make shadow clones. They can act in place of shadow clones used for chakra control. Minato possibly needed them for another reasons. Omega64 (talk) 11:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :::You misunderstand, Minato can use the leftover arm of his and use it with chakra arm to create shadow clones. And then they can use chakra arms as well for whatever purpose are they needed--Elveonora (talk) 11:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::When has anyone ever used chakra arms to make hand signs? Neither Naruto nor Killer Bee have yet to do that. Omega64 (talk) 12:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Don't see why it should be impossible, the signs are after all, just signs.--Elveonora (talk) 12:45, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::But at the same time there is no proof that he can do it. All of Naruto's hand signs since he gained Kurama's power have been with his actual hands. Also, the chakra arms are only shaping Naruto's chakra. Omega64 (talk) 12:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Although, I would imagine if Madara's Susanoo can do it, then there's no reason Naruto's chakra arms can't. I just don't think its a good idea to assume right now. Omega64 (talk) 12:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Well they have already been used as extra arms by Naruto to facilitate technique usage, so there's no real problem there. But more importantly, shinobi can use jutsu with less or even no hand signs given enough skill (i.e Tobirama turning a 44 hand sign Water Release technique into a 1 hand sign one). Inb4 someone says "not a forum". ;) Skitts (talk) 16:14, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm starting to believe this to be a joke, Kishimoto wanted proof to poke fun at Minato's technique names and never intended on him actually using it. Time will tell but he's done it before.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:41, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Clone use Is it necessary to have shadow clones as part of the technique since the chapter after its debut it was about to be used without the aid of a shadow clone(s)?--Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 23:28, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Translation This is already a pretty old article, but this is the first time I've checked it, and I just wanted to point out that doesn't mean "Participate Formula." It means "Third Style," "Third Type," "Third Version," etc. FF-Suzaku (talk) 04:34, August 15, 2014 (UTC) : I'm inclined to agree with you after seeing how Viz translated it. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:01, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Hm, I translated it like this because 参 means three only in documents (according to my knowledge), and this isn't a document. I translated 式 as formula because of the term 術式 jutsushiki, which means technique formula as far as I know. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:24, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::See, I already said this a year ago, but apparently people here feel that they know better. -- Fallacies (talk) 18:24, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution has an UJ named (in the dubbed version) "Flying Raijin: Jiku Shippu Senko Rennodan Zeroshiki". That "Zeroshiki" translates as "Style Zero", there so I think this confirms the translation as "Style Three". --ScruffyC (talk) 16:00, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Might the Ultimate from the game be this jutsu? I'm not good at translations, but if it is, that's cool.--Omojuze (talk) 16:05, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Style Three would fit more in line with how Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:39, September 4, 2014 (UTC) does this In any form appear in the games?--Elveonora (talk) 17:37, September 15, 2014 (UTC) i believe there was jutsu minato used in one of the storm games that had a similar translation. Munchvtec (talk) 17:39, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Probably this (Kuroiraikou (talk) 17:54, September 15, 2014 (UTC)) Yeah, it was that. Munchvtec (talk) 12:57, September 16, 2014 (UTC) We went too far According to Seelentau, the databook entry does not tell us what the technique is actually about, but instead tells us that Minato had 3 chances to perform it, but failed each time. That means, what we saw and took as the technique (Minato clashing with Obito) wasn't actually it. Henceforth, I want to rewrite the article once again, only including the things we know about the technique. What we can take for granted is that Minato needs several kunai (so this image can stay) and that he also needs at least one Shadow Clone, as that's the image in the databook that represents the technique. Any objections? Norleon (talk) 11:29, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :The article tells us nothing of what the technique is actually about. Just observations that it would appear to use the kunai. Unless you want the article to state "This technique is a thing." and end with that, there isn't anything to rewrite.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:38, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::"Rewrite" may take it a bit too far. I just meant to remove the things that are not part of this technique (this) and instead add the Shadow Clones as a parent technique. Norleon (talk) 11:41, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I count at least 2 attempts to use the technique: one at the end of chapter #639 and one at the end of #640. The third may be in the successive chapter, though Sasuke and Naruto decided to be the ones to create the opening.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 12:13, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :I see the part with the shadow clone was removed with an understandable explanation. However, the databook used the part where Minato runs towards Obito alongside his shadow clone, so it kinda has anything to do with it. Why else would Kishi pick this one scene to represent the technique with it? He could've used the manga equivalent of this scene as well. Norleon (talk) 11:42, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Because that was the scene where Minato said that ultra-lame name for the first time?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 13:59, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Quite possible. I will simply add that the technique can also be used with a shadow clone, but it's not compellent. Norleon (talk) 13:48, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Lightning Release How can we be sure that it's LR? Minato's moniker is the Yellow Flash and all we see are yellow flashes. I don't think we should add it as confirmed. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:02, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :It's not. We don't consider "Flying Thunder God" to Lighting Release because of "thunder" in the name, do we? Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch, has "lighting" in its name, but is only classified as Yin Release in the databook so... not sure who believes this is Lightning Release. 22:07, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::The people who watched the last anime episode, I guess. I mean, it IS yellow, but as I said, Minato is the Yellow Flash, so it could easily be meant as his speed or so... • Seelentau 愛 議 17:36, June 26, 2015 (UTC)